Naruto Okami
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Las leyes de la casualidad pueden ser muy arbitrarias con algunos casos. La muerte del Quinto miembro de la Mano de Dios fue algo que no se pudo preveer. Pero eso no quiere decir que ocurra de nuevo. El tiempo de la resurrección está cerca, y el caos llama. La mano de Dios estará completa una vez más, pero no siendo un Halcón. Si no mas bien, un Lobo...


**_Nueva Historia, nuevo comienzo. Para algunos de mis lectores que siguen mis historias. Les agradezco mucho su espera por ellas. Hace un tiempo que me preguntaba si podía crear alguna con su ayuda. Este nuevo fic. Viene a ustedes por parte de Kurasano'o y parte mía. Al igual que otro de mi fic. Es de Naruto/Berserk, pero con un comienzo diferente. Espero lo disfruten._**

**_Prólogo:_**

Tal vez el mundo en el vivimos está gobernado por un ente. Una ley trascendental, como la mano de dios que controla el destino de los hombres y las decisiones que creemos tomar libremente tan solo son hechos predestinados.

Esta historia comienza con una lucha entre dos antiguos camaradas ambos se encontraban atravesados por la arma del otro uno usaba un traje emulando a un halcón de un color negro azabache y el otro una armadura negra con un particular casco con forma de un perro con un ojo rojo carmesí brillante.

Estos, eran Femito de las alas negras, anteriormente conocido como Griffith el halcón blanco. Y Guts, el espadachín negro. El lugar que sería la tumba de ambos, estaba rodeado por varios cadáveres, en su mayoría siendo de los apóstoles que seguían a la Mano de Dios. Incluyendo a los cuatro pertenecientes de esta. También algunos humanos y magos que acompañaban a Guts en su travesía después de volver de la tierra de los elfos.

Este es el fin Griffith, con esto... tu traición... esta perdonada- _ambos estaban al borde de la muerte. Con Guts, atravesando el torso de Femito con su enorme espada. Y el antes humano, atravesando su mano directamente en su pecho, cerca del corazón._

Este...no es el fin...dentro de algunos siglos reencarnare y no me detendré hasta que la humanidad haya desaparecido- _un hilo de sangre corría por su boca._

Entonces mi alma reencarnara con la tuya para impedir que vuelvas a formar parte de la Mano de Dios.

Ya es tarde viejo amigo, las leyes de la casualidad ya están en movimiento, yo ya soy y siempre seré el quinto rey del inframundo.

Eso lo veremos Griffith-_ y con esas últimas palabras ambos guerreros cayeron rendidos aguardando el momento en que sus almas volvieran a este mundo para enfrentarse nuevamente._

**_216 años de Paz; 2 milenios después_**

En las calles de Konohagakure no Sato. Podemos ver a un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules de 10 años caminando por esta, con la mirada baja por la tristeza de que todos en su aldea lo odiaban y no sabia el porque, y al entrar en una calle casi desierta de la aldea pudo ver a una mujer anciana teniendo problemas al cargar sus cosas, con precaución este se acercó a la anciana.

Bu...Buenas tardes señora, ¿quisiera que le ayude con sus bolsas?- _preguntó algo asustado. Con miedo a que la mujer mayor reaccionara de la misma forma que los demas._

Ah pero qué joven tan amable, por supuesto que me gustaría tu ayuda- _con esas palabras el rubio tomó la mitad de las cosas de la anciana y la acompañó por varios minutos a la que al parecer era la puerta de su casa- muchas gracias joven ojala mas chicos fueran como tu._

No diga eso señora, que me apena- _se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza sonriendo un poco._

Tonterías, ten un regalo por tu ayuda- _dijo la vieja mujer al momento que de entre sus ropas sacaba lo que parecía ser un collar del cual colgaba un orbe rojo con partes de lo que parecía ser un rostro humano deformé._

Gracias señora, pero debo preguntar ¿Qué es?- _miró el objeto con algo de intriga. No había visto o escuchado de algo que tuviera una forma como la del colgante rojizo frente a él._

Éste, pequeño, es el "**Behelith carmesí**", mejor conocido como el _Huevo del Rey_, la leyenda dice que aquel que lo posea será capaz de conquistar el mundo a cambio de su sangre y su carne, pero no me hagas caso es solo una vieja leyenda- _tras esas palabras el rubio se colocó el singular collar ocultándolo debajo de su camisa sin replicar ya que este no había recibido muchos regalos en su corta vida y se alejó con dirección a su pequeño departamento mientras le agradecía a la anciana por el regalo sin notar la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en el rostro de la mujer._

Esta es la historia de Naruto Uzumaki un chico abandonado y despreciado, luchando por sus sueños, pero cuando sus ambiciones sean destrozadas por quienes él consideraba y los que debían ser su familia darán marcha a las leyes de la casualidad trayendo con sigo el renacer del antiguo quinto rey del inframundo.

**_4 años después_**

El tiempo había transcurrido, y las cosas en la aldea se habían mantenido en relativa normalidad. El pequeño Naruto había crecido de forma formidable por ese tiempo siendo el más alto de su clase. Además de que era unos de los mejores entre ellos. Todos gracias a una persona en especial para él.

En este momento, se dirigía al borde del campo de entrenamiento 44. Mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón y chamarra de color naranja Neón y unas sandalias azul rey. Lo cual, para muchos, era una aberración de vestimenta. El simple hecho de llevarlo puesto solo decía "mírame, estoy listo para morir" era demasiado brillante y llamativo. Y para colmo ¡Nadie lo notaba cuando era muy tarde!

Naruto era conocido como el bromista número uno de la aldea. Desde hacerle bromas a los aldeanos hasta escapar casi exitosamente del escuadrón ANBU. Nadie se lo podía explicar, cómo podía escabullirse de todos a plena luz del día, con semejante aberración de ropa y aún así salirse con la suya. ¡Incluso pintó el monumento Hokage y nadie lo notó!

Gracias a esas "bromas" su condición física había aumentado. Al igual que su agilidad y sigilo para ocultarse a plena luz del día.

¡Hana-chan!

Hana Inuzuka. Hija mayor de la cabeza del clan Inuzuka y la mejor amiga de Naruto. Su primer encuentro se originó hace dos años. Cuando la chica había vuelto de una misión, fracasando miserablemente en ella. Se había quedado en la entrada del bosque de la muerte cuando vio a un grupo de aldeanos perseguir a un niño pequeño. En opinión de ella, ya había tenido un mal día, pero como alguien de su clan, no podía dejar a un cachorro en más de la desgracia. Para ellos, los pequeños son el futuro. Por lo que hay que cuidarlos y educarlos para que puedan ser grandes y respetadas personas.

Actuando de forma rápida. Tomó al pequeño desprevenido. Lanzó varias Shuriken de forma aleatoria pero que no le diera a nadie, y se largó del lugar. Sin que nadie notara su rostro.

Al estar solos dentro del bosque, sobre un árbol. El pequeño rubio solamente idolatro la forma en la que se movió y alejó de las personas. Hana se sintió un poco avergonzada por ello, pero por dentro, feliz de que algo haya mejorado su día y su estado de ánimo.

Luego de dejarlo en su apartamento, que en opinión de ella no era más que una excusa de ello, sus encuentros fueron más constantes. En insistencia de Naruto, ya que quería que ella le enseñará lo que sabía para ser un gran Shinobi.

Los meses habían pasado, y las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado para bien. Después de la academia, Naruto se encontraba con Hana para sus prácticas básicas. Fue un poco extraño para ella que su pequeño amigo no pudiera hacer un Bunshin normal. Se preguntaba si sería por la falta de chakra, pero ya tenía varios intentos fallidos. En un intento de que fuera el caso, le pidió que, en lugar de concentrarse para hacer sólo uno, hiciera todos los que pudiera. El resultado. 15 Bunshin habían aparecido en un solo instante.

Hana se había sorprendido por ello. De hecho, se preguntaba cuánto chakra debería tener el pequeño rubio si pudo crear esa cantidad. De por sí, usar chakra era agotador para cualquier niño. Pero el que tenía frente a él no se veía cansado siquiera.

No le había preguntado si tenía padres, ya que obviamente era huérfano. Pero se extrañaba que alguien, incluso Shinobi, no quisiera adoptarlo. Comentó su duda con el chico, y la respuesta no le agrado. Qué clase de tonto hecha a un niño del orfanato a los… los… 4 años. ¡4 Años viviendo solo!

Hana iba a hablar con la encargada del lugar, pero fue detenida por el rubio. Fue difícil para él, pero logró convencerla, ya había pasado y sigue vivo. Hana solo se quedó mirándolo, un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que no le importara mucho. Sólo lo dejo pasar por ahora, así que continuaron con sus prácticas.

Era complicado para ella. Tenía misiones y no podía estar con su adorable amiguito. En serio. Con esas marcas de zorro en sus mejillas, quien no se encarga con eso. Aunque eran pocas las veces que podía encontrarlo cuando era 10 de octubre, fecha que él le mencionó era su cumpleaños.

Por una extraña razón, era casi imposible ubicarlo, ni siquiera en su departamento. Solamente el día siguiente lo encontraba, con su ropa toda ensangrentada.

Meses después de su relación, Naruto había progresado de forma muy satisfactoria. Incluso para Hana era algo raro que su acondicionamiento fuera acelerado para alguien de su edad.

Su resistencia era muy alta, además de que su tolerancia al dolor era absurdamente alta. En sus enseñanzas, aparte de Bunshin y Kawarimi. Lanzamiento de Kunai y Shuriken. Caminata por el árbol y agua, aunque este último tenía que seguir practicándolo. Y manipulación de la forma de chakra. Incluso ella había aprendido más de lo que había aprendido en la academia, ya que le había enseñado todas las materias que en la academia, según Naruto, no le explicaban.

Hana tenía curiosidad del por qué tanta negligencia con este pequeño. No era normal en lo absoluto. Por lo que decidió investigar más a fondo sobre el asunto.

Pasó un par de años, en los cuales Naruto había repetido el curso dos veces. Según él, por no poder hacer la cantidad de Bunshin que se requerían. Este año, Iruka Umino, un nuevo profesor Chunin, para extrañeza de todos los alumnos, explicaba a todos por igual, incluso a Naruto, quien sonrió complacido de ese detalle.

Para muchos, Naruto había mejorado estrepitosamente en su condición. Más rápido, más fuerte, más inteligente en sus estrategias. Algunos podrían decir que su descabellada forma de poner en práctica sus movimientos y habilidades era tan buena como la cabeza de un Nara.

Shikamaru, quien era uno de los amigos de Naruto, había jugado un par de partidas de Shogi con él, para su aburrimiento, ganó en un solo movimiento. Con eso, Naruto lo reto a otro, y después otro, y después otro. Con cada juego que insistía el rubio, más complicado le era ganarle. Incluso Shikamaru tenía que hacer más de 12 movimiento en la última partida, y aún así, no le había ganado. Después de Round 10, Shikamaru miró el tablero, aún asimilando que había perdido.

Me alegra que hayas venido, Naruto-kun.

¡Cómo no iba a venir. Te dije que esta vez iba a pasar y convertirme en Genin. Y cumplí mi promesa.!

Ya lo veo- _acarició la cabeza del pequeño rubio, quien solo río por el gesto-_ cómo llevas lo del… bueno… sobre el Kyūbi- _susurro la última parte._

El ánimo de Naruto bajó un poco. Resulta que ayer en la noche, Mizuki había engañado a Naruto con robar el Rollo de los sellos Prohibido, con una promesa de ascenderlo a Chunin. En el examen de la academia, gracias a Iruka y su inflexible voluntad sobre creer que él era el Kyūbi había pasado. Mizuki solo gruño en fastidio, por lo que tenía que modificar su treta.

Cuando Naruto fue al bosque, después de robar el pergamino, se puso a esperar. Había derribado al Hokage con una invención suya propia, el Jutsu Sexy.

Por aburrimiento, abrió el rollo y quiso aprender unos jutsus de él. El que le interesó fue el Kage-Bunshin y su variante, Tajū Kage-Bunshin. Leyó las especificaciones y los sellos correspondientes, alegrandose de que era fácil su ejecución. No se extrañó que no lo enseñaran en la academia ya que era un Kinjutsu, el cual, era una demanda muy grande para el usuario por la cantidad de Chakra requerida. Además de que tenía la sospecha de que no solo era eso.

Cuando terminó de aprender los Jutsus, Iruka lo había encontrado. Iba regañarlo, pero Naruto hablo primero de forma alegre, contento de que él fuera quien lo hubiese encontrado primero en la prueba secreta.

Cuando Iruka le dijo que esa dichosa prueba no existía, él y Naruto tuvieron que esquivar una par de Shuriken y Kunai, correspondiente a Mizuki, quien los veía con condescendencia y arrogancia. Para mayor shock de Naruto, le había revelado la razón del odio de los aldeanos. Anunciando que él tenía al Kyūbi.

El traidor quería atacarlo en su realización, pero tuvo que esquivar un tornado que destruyó la rama en la que estaba parado. El atacante? Una muy enfurecida y cabreada Hana Inuzuka, junto a sus dos compañeros (_de los cuales no me acuerdo de su nombre.)._

De forma inmediata e impecable, aparecieron tres Hana en el lugar, las cuales hicieron tres tornados para moler al agresor. Mizuki esquivaba como podía, pero en un descuido un Kunai se clave en su pierna. Viendo en dirección al culpable cúbica a Naruto, quien fue el causante de ello.

Antes de poder hacer algo en su contra, el Gatsuga triple de Hana golpeó hasta más no poder a Mizuki, dejándolo como una pulpa mal hecha en el suelo.

Bueno… sigo normal, no he hecho mucho como para tratar de comunicarme con él y tratar que no tomará el control de mi cuerpo en casos graves- _dijo un poco triste por ello._

Vamos, animate. Te prometo que nada te podrá pasar siempre que mantengas tu resolución- _trato de animar la Inuzuka, logrando ese efecto._

Lo haré. No pienso bajar mi resolución por eso. Además le prometí a Jiji que sería el más fuerte de los Shinobis.

Cierto. Como sigue Sandaime-sama. Después de su retiro eres el más apegado a él- _dijo Hana._

El se encuentra bien. Ah, y te manda saludos.

Gracias- _dijo con una sonrisa. La cual se borró a una actitud seria_\- todavía se niegan a aceptarte?

Si, y la mujer peliroja está enojada conmigo por qué use una técnica desvergonzada para robar un objeto valioso. Aunque después del incidente lo dejaron como una táctica para atrapar al culpable real. Jiji me respaldó y pude salir sin ningun problema del asunto.

No puedo creer que la mujer que una vez admire dejara a su hijo a su suerte solo por qué cree que el Kyūbi tomo tu cuerpo- _gruño en voz baja por lo que había descubierto._

Es difícil- _Hana miró a Naruto, quien tenía el brazo derecho sujetándose el izquierdo, mientras temblaba un poco_\- desde pequeño quería el amor de una familia. Aunque Jiji me visitaba siempre que podía, no estaba cuando me hacía falta.

Es por la fecha de tu cumpleaños?- _Hana ya se hacía una idea de lo que ocurría en esos días. Tantos años de ver las reacciones corporales de Naruto daban fe de ello. Pero por mucho que lo odiaba… quería escucharlo de su propia boca._

Siempre soy perseguido por qué todos creen que soy el Kyūbi. Era peor cuando no sabía caminar apenas, pero…- _su triste mirada cambio a una radiante al dirigir su vista a Hana, quien fue tomada por la Guardia baja cuando Naruto la abrazó repentinamente._

O-Oye, cálmate, no me gusta que me abracen así nada más ya te lo he…

Es gracias a ti que puedo soportarlo.

Eh?

El tiempo que pasas conmigo. Los entrenamientos, las veces que me acompañas a comprar ropa o comida. Incluso el preocuparte cuando no me encuentras un día. Es por el cariño que me muestras que lo he podido soportar.

Hana sólo atinó a devolverlo con sus brazos, asombrada, conmovida y enternecida por esas palabras. A decir verdad ella lo veía como una especie de hermano menor, el cual ella tenía que proteger. Aunque tenía a Kiba, era muy terco. Pero tenía sus puntos buenos y era muy buen amigo de Naruto.

Sólo… sniff… Sólo… sniff… no quiero perder este sentimiento- _la acción de Naruto ahora si que había tocado fondo. En todos los momento s que pasaba con él nunca había soltado una lágrima o sollozo. Verlo quebrarse por miedo a perder gran parte de su felicidad le había dificil decirle que no a ello._

Descuida. No te dejaré solo. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Si ellos no quieren aceptarte como tu familia...- _sacó al rubio de su cuerpo para arrodillarse y estar a su altura-_ entonces yo seré tu familia.

G-gracias.

Ahora arriba ese ánimo, tienes que estar bien para la selección de equipo de mañana.

¡Ya verás! Sere alguien que todo el mundo deberá temblar ante la simple mención de mi nombre- _dijo bastante confiado de sus palabras, haciendo reír a Hana._

Lo que ambos no sabían, es que esas palabras podrían hacerse realidad. Pero no de la forma que el joven piensa.

**_Dentro del sello_**

**Jejeje… jejejejeje… sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Muy pronto, nuestro Amo volverá, y todos ustedes que nos habéis usado como les plazca sabran de su poder y temerán.**

**_2 semanas después_**

Actualmente nuestro joven rubio estaba en unos de los campos de entrenamiento con su equipo elegido. Para molestia de él Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke fueron los nominados. Aunque era tradición que la Kunoichi y novato del año se juntaron con el peor de la clase Naruto, quien obtuvo el puesto de 2 lugar para Novato del año, no decidió alegar por ello. Y aunque lo hiciera no tendría sentido hacerlo.

Su sensei, Hatake Kakashi, les estaba enseñando la caminata en el árbol para su control de chakra. Al Jounin le sorprendió el buen control de Naruto. Sus vastas reservas como Uzumaki y su condición como Jinchuriki le deberían dificultar eso, pero tal parece que no le verá un problema.

Habían hecho este tipo de rutina desde que habían comenzado como el equipo 7. Luego de pasar por los pelos la prueba de Kakashi se intercalaban entre 5 misiones al día y el entrenamiento.

Bien equipo es todo por hoy. Pueden seguir practicando si quieren, pero les recomiendo que recuperen energía para ello en primer lugar- _dijo bastante tranquilo mientras leía su porno barato._

Todavía tiene eso? Las mujeres te apalearan si ven que lo posees y lo lees frente a un montón de niños- _dijo Naruto algo molesto de que su sensei leyera ese libro en específico._

Aquellos que no aprecian este arte no saben del entretenimiento que se pierden. Además, como sabes que es lo que contiene?

Jiji también ríe como colegiala cuando voy de visita a su casa.

¡Naruto-baka! Es Sandaime-sama para nosotros. No le digas de esa forma tan confiada- _Sakura le había recriminado._

¡Es como un abuelo para mí, así que no te entrometas en lo que no te incumbe Sakura!

La pelirrosa se mostró sorprendida por el arrebato de Naruto. Por lo general solo la ignoraba y se alejaba de ella sin más. Nunca le había gritado, y las pocas veces que habían entablado alguna charla era muy respetuoso con ella. Algo dolida por el arrebato, entendiendolo como si ella fuera una molestia se fue corriendo a su casa.

No crees que fue un poco demasiado Naruto?- _preguntó Kakashi._

Siempre me está gritando por cualquier cosa que ella cree que yo hago mal. Además de que me estaba hartando de ser su objeto para que ella se desahogase.

Sólo trata de no ser duro con ella.

Tratare- _con eso se iba a adentrarse al bosque, pero…_

Hoy intenté convencer a Minato-sama para que recapacitara sobre sus acciones…

...Fue lo mismo?

_Suspiró de resignación_* Lamentablemente…

Agradezco la ayuda, pero creo que seguirá siendo inútil.

Lamento esto, Naruto.

Descuida, con saber que al menos tratas de cuidar de mi está bien. Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer- _con eso, el joven se adentro al bosque._

_¡En que está pensando, Minato-sama. Es su propio hijo. No puede hacerle eso!_

Kakashi recordó cuando terminó el asunto del Kyūbi, y vio al niño en los brazos de Kushina. De inmediato supo que era hijo de ambos. Pero le había preocupado la forma un tanto despreocupada de cargar al bebé. Minato le había ordenado que dejara a Naruto en el orfanato. Y lo había dicho como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Según en palabras de Kushina. Cuando el Kyūbi fue sellado los ojos del bebé se habían tornado rojos, igual a los del Kyūbi. Por lo que, en palabras de ellos, el Kyūbi había tomado posesión del cuerpo del infante para vengarse en el futuro. Kakashi solo vio con Shock como sentenciaban a su propia carne a un mundo de soledad.

Solo por no querer meterse en problemas obedeció la orden. No obstante, luego de ello. Decidió abandonar el escuadrón ANBU, quedando como un Jounin-sensei para los graduados de la academia. Pero eso era solo una fachada para tener tiempo para poder vigilar y velar por la seguridad de Naruto.

Incluso Hiruzen se mostró iracundo cuando Kakashi se lo había contado. Sólo para que el pequeño no fuera discriminado cuando fuera a la academia le colocó el apellido Uzumaki. Kushina lo había dejado ser ya que ella adoptó el apellido Namikaze cuando se casó con Minato.

Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, es lo menos que puedo hacer para tratar enmendar el error de tu padre- _con una voz y estado de ánimo algo lúgubre se retiró del campo de entrenamiento 7._

Naruto había estado practicando en sus tiempos libres. Aunque los trabajo en equipo que su sensei les hacía practicar había mejorado levemente, estaba lejos de ser perfecto y efectivo. Por otra parte había empezado con la formación del control de Chakra, algo por lo que claramente Naruto se mostró muy superior en su grupo.

Ahora, Naruto estaba dando vueltas por los bosques accesibles de Konoha, siendo la única excepción el campo 44. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó algo por los arbustos, siendo sorprendido por un pequeño perro de color blanco que fue a su encuentro de forma animada saltando al cuerpo del joven.

Hola Akamaru, que estás haciendo aquí?- _como respuesta, el perro lamió su mejilla_\- espera jajaja la baba cuesta quitarla Akamaru jajaja.

Parece que tu olor le agrada- _de entre los arbustos, Kiba Inuzuka, hermano menor de Hana, mostró su presencia-_ me cuesta creer que hayas ganado su afecto tan rápido. Nadie puede hacerlo como tú en tu caso- comentó con una sonrisa.

Que puedo decir. Me llevo bien con la mayoría de los animales- _dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru y lo colocaba en el suelo, segundos después de que Kiba estuviera a pocos centímetros de Naruto el pequeño can comenzó a dar vueltas en los pies de ambos_\- es bueno verte otra vez, aunque hayan pasado solo un par de semanas.

Parece mucho tiempo no? Sígueme, hay un buen lugar para descansar bien.

Tengo una idea mejor- _con eso dicho sin tener otra opción Kiba sigue a Naruto._

**_20 minutos después; Monte Hokage_**

Lo admito, este lugar es mejor.

Verdad que sí?

Naruto estaba, para ser precisos, en la cabeza del Sandaime Hokage, observando la aldea con la luz del sol en su punto más alto mientras ambos estaban sentados disfrutando del aire fresco que corría por el lugar.

Naruto sentado con sus pies cruzados mientras que Kiba estaba recostado con Akamaru sobre su pecho. Ambos felices de estar en calma en un ambiente relajado.

A veces creo que conoces más lugares en la aldea de lo que deberías. Cuánto has explorado dentro de los muros- _comento Kiba bastante intrigado._

Veamos…- _para sorpresa de Kiba, Naruto sacó de un sello de almacenamiento una especie de plano. El cual, al parecer y verlo bien, una gota cayó por su nuca al ver que era básicamente toda la aldea dibujada al detalle_\- me oriento mejor cuando voy a los barrios rojos de la aldea. Nadie me atrapa cuando hago mis bromas ya que es el mejor lugar para esconderse. También he recorrido casi todas las zomas recidenciales de los clanes, jejeje, los Hyuga sufrieron de su ropa rosa durante semanas esa vez.

¡¿Fuiste tú?!

Claro, aunque nadie lo supo al final.

Eres un bastardo escurridizo- lo _dijo con una sonrisa colmilluda._

Que te puedo decir, soy el mejor en lo que hago- _dijo al momento de que, ya que tenía su chaqueta naranja abierta, su colgante se revelara._

Hmm? Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello- _estaba curioso por ello._

Que, esto?- _tomó el Behelith para posteriormente sacarlo de su cuello y lanzarlo a las manos de Kiba_\- es el Behelith Carmesí. Cuando era pequeño a una anciana se le cayeron los víveres. La ayude a recogerlos y como recompensa por eso me dió ese colgante. Me dijo algo sobre aquel que lo tenga podrá conquistar el mundo a cambio de no sé qué cosa.

Luce bastante raro…- _Kiba estaba inspeccionando cuidadosamente cada forma que tenía dicho objeto. Podia identificar tanto ojos, nariz y boca, pero estaban repartidos por todo el objeto. De forma repentina, uno de los ojos se había abierto lo que asustó a Kiba haciéndolo soltar cayendo justo en las manos de Naruto._

Aunque me dijera que sería capaz de conquistar el mundo, podría ser que las naciones elementales se iban por ello. Pero primero- _se levantó de un salto y levantó el puño que tenía el Behelith en él-_ me convertiré en Hokage para que la gente me aprecie y me respete. Después de eso, unire a cada aldea ninja para que no haya más guerras innecesarias.

Sabes que tu plan dejará sin trabajo a los ninjas como nosotros verdad- _rió un poco ante la idea. Naruto al escuchar eso se rió nervioso, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza por ser cierto lo que había dicho_.

Jejeje, cierto. Me olvidé de eso.

Aunque no es un mal sueño. Cuando sea líder de mi clan prometo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Jeje, estoy seguro que lo harás. Hasta que eso ocurría- _estiró su puño derecho en lo que miraba a Kiba_\- seguiremos haciéndonos más fuerte. Aunque seamos amigos también seremos rivales para fortalecernos.

Jeee- _Kiba se paró de su posición, imitando la acción de Naruto al chocar su puño izquierdo_\- no te lo pondré fácil, aunque se que soy más fuerte que tú no me contendría por nada del mundo.

No te creas tanto aliento perro. Yo seré el quien logre superarte. Sólo espera.

Ambos estaban allí con el sol iluminando la rivalidad de ambos jóvenes. Parecía una escena común pero… si uno miraba más atentamente, se sentía una extraña tensión en el ambiente.

En el lado de Naruto habían dos siluetas. La que estaba sobre él tenía la forma de un lobo con el pelaje más oscuro que se había visto, con ojos rojos capaz de asustar al más duro de los hombres. Y sobre esa silueta, la imagen de una especie de Halcón con la piel negra, pero tenía un casco con esa forma, revelando unos ojos entre azules y plateados con la pupila en vertical, mirando de forma fría y penetrante a su presa.

Mientras que con Kiba, ambas siluetas eran las mismas, solo que una era el mismo, con una especie de armadura de perro, cuyo color negro azabache daba la impresión de desgarrar a sus oponentes. Aparte de que se veía un enorme bulto en la espalda de ambas siluetas.

El destino del continente ninja, podría no ser más erróneo de lo que ellos podían creer que era. La rueda de la causalidad comenzó a girar, manipulando las acciones de aquellos que son importantes en el mundo. Sólo con un propósito. El renacimiento de un Dios, un Dios Demonio.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Bien, nueva historia, repetimos Berserk y Naruto pero en un desarrollo completamente diferente. Aunque creo que di mucho spoiler con algunas cosas, no creo que sea malo que otras sean diferentes.**

**Gracias a mi colaborador para este Fic, ****Kurasano'o, este sera un Fic algo tetrico, sangriento y con muchas cosas puede ser algo sorpresivas para algunos de ustedes.**

**Creo que seria todo por ahora. Soy Oumashirosaki97.**

**Matane**


End file.
